1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load adjusting device for an actuator embodied as a throttle valve arranged on an actuator shaft in a housing that determines a power output of an internal combustion engine, the actuator shaft being drivable so that by an actuating part rotationally fixed thereto and by a reversibly drivable actuating drive the throttle valve can pivot about the axis of rotation of the actuator shaft between a minimum load setting defined by a minimum load stop and a full load setting defined by a full load stop, and comprising a return spring acting on the actuating shaft in the minimum load direction.
2. Prior Art
In load adjusting devices of the prior art, both the return spring embodied as a torsion spring and the further torsion spring may be arranged coaxially with the axis of rotation of the actuator shaft.
This embodiment takes up a large overall space both axially and radially.
The assembly of the torsion springs is moreover both complicated and costly.
This also requires considerable effort when replacing one or both torsion springs.